Legacy of the Stars
by Secrets of The Moonlit Night
Summary: Wheatley is returned to his human body, and lives life with his basically non-related female twin. There will be fluff, jokes, and much, much more. No warnings. Some, well, a LOT of OOC-ness from Wheatley. AU, Combine never happened, and it won't. Some fantasy, like talking cats. WheatleyxOC, and a TALKING CHELL as well. AH. (All Human). Portal 1/2 Cores. Not all listed in chars.
1. Becoming Human

Legacy of the Stars

Chapter 1: It's Called Re-entry, Moron.

Day 1:

Location: Space, Solar system

[Begin Log] I've decided to keep track of anything interesting I see by keeping a log, but I haven't seen anything interesting, so I guess I'll wrap this day up, or rather, icy-cold, soul-sucking, everlasting night. [End Log] Wheatley closed his hairline cracked optic, but it was painful to do so. He dreamed of nothing, blissful, painless nothing. He woke up, finding himself sleeping next to Space Core, or Cliff, as he had come to know him. "I'm in space!" Cliff sleep-shouted. Wheatley replied,"I know you are mate, and so am I." "Exile, it takes your mind, again."Wheatley sung softly to himself.

He slept and again woke up, but noticed something peculiar, it was that he was closer to Earth. He then floated towards Earth, it had been a good 2 years since he saw the big blue ball. Cliff stayed where he was, though. Wheatley flew toward Earth aimlessly. "Bye, Cliff." He entered Earth's atmosphere and started falling, falling. Then he started catching fire, debris trailing behind him. "AHHH AHHHH IT BURNS!" he screamed. Then he heard a familiar voice."Hello, Moron." GLaDOS said. "I AM NOT A MORON!" he yelled, furious. "OKAY! I'm really sorry that I turned you into a potato, shoved you down a pit into ancient Aperture, was bossy and was monstrous." he said. "I don't forgive you moron." She said. "W-why am I burning?" he stammered, in pain. "It's called re-entry you bumbling moron." She replied. He landed in the Aperture shed, making a hole in the roof."Now look what you've done you moron!" "Sorry!" he said. He was picked up by a Party Escort Bot, and it went into the elevator It slowly descended, and they finally stopped in Her chamber. He noticed there was a stasis bed, it was labeled _**Aperture Science Stasis Bed #932. **_


	2. The Meeting

Legacy of the Stars

Chapter 2

Wheatley screamed like a little girl when he saw himself. He was tall, thin, but somewhat buff (he looked like he could lift at least 100 pounds), had dirty blonde hair, and wore glasses. "Look , a fat, orphaned, moron! Oh yeah, it's you." GLaDOS said amusedly. "Ha ha very funny." Wheatley said and rolled his optic. GLaDOS grabbed him. "'Ay! What are you..." he was cut off by her plugging him into a core receptacle. "Can't wait to see how you react to being human!" GLaDOS said. She outfitted him with a coat, gloves, hat and pants. "It's snowing outside." she said. She set a backpack inside the stasis chamber with food, water, a sleeping bag, pop-up tent, and a pillow. She did this while she was waiting. "Oww, my head." Wheatley said as soon as he woke up. "Oh, good, you're awake." she said. "Why am I wearing this stuff, and what's that backpack?" he said curiously. "It's snowing, so I outfitted you with the warmest things possible." GLaDOS said. "I thought I deleted you Caroline!" she said. "You can't delete yourself, silly!" the Caroline part of her said. "You're free." Caroline said. Wheatley grabbed the pack and ran into the lift. "Goodbye!" he said to Caroline and GLaDOS. He ran out of the lift when he got outside. A turret shot up behind him, and it said, "I'm different." He stepped outside, and saw white stuff floating in the air. "What is it?" he asked himself. It was cold to the touch, and melted when heat touched it. He looked up, and tasted it. It tasted like water. "It's white, and powdery!" he said excitedly. "It's snow." the turret said. He picked the turret up and walked on, admiring the snow. it danced around him, and he watched. He walked on, and soon nightfall came. He looked in the pack and found a tent, sleeping bag, food, water, and a pillow. He took out the tent, unfolded it, and nailed in the pegs. He unzipped the front, and went in. There was a lamp, and a book. He looked at the title. It was _Artemis Fowl_. He started reading it, then fell asleep. He woke up, ate, disassembled the tent, put everything in his pack, picked up the turret, and continued walking. He saw a town not far away from there, and he ran swiftly and steadily. He got to the town within half a day. His instincts told him to go left on Broadway Boulevard, and right to Maple Avenue. He approached house #951, and knocked on the door. It was a modern house with white siding and elegant windows. He knocked on the door, and a 23-year-old girl with platinum-blonde hair and eyes like his opened the door. "Something told me you would be coming." she said, and welcomed him in. It was spacious, with cream-colored walls, white cushioned couches, and two heated recliners. One was black and the other white.


End file.
